Alix Coleman
by CameliaFox
Summary: /!\ Peut contenir du spoil sur Civil War /!\ Alix Coleman, morte pendant la guerre 39-45, fut ressuscitée par des hommes d'HYDRA dans le but de devenir un de leur agent qui pourra vaincre le S.H.I.E.L.D. Seulement, la jeune femme finit par s'enfuir de la base d'HYDRA de laquelle elle était prisonnière. Que va-t-il se passer pour Alix ?
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Alix Coleman est un personnage de mon invention.

* * *

Prologue:

La neige recouvrait la totalité du col sur lequel une base militaire ainsi qu'un laboratoire avaient été bâtis. Les soldats de la base, tous vêtus du même épais manteau noir, étaient en panique et pour cause, l'une des prisonnières venait de s'échapper. Ce n'était pas une simple prisonnière: Alix Coleman, ancienne infirmière pendant la guerre de 1939-1945, morte en 1942. Son corps fut conservé dans la glace par des agents d'HYDRA et récupéré bien des années plus tard. Il servit de cobaye pour des expériences constituant le projet Résurrection. Elle fut ramenée à la vie mais privée de sa liberté. Les chercheurs n'avaient pas prévu qu'elle conserverait sa mémoire. Elle fut torturé et entraîné pour devenir un soldat d'HYDRA mais il restait tout de même une partie d'elle-même. De plus, ils ne s'etaient pas doutés que le fragment qu'ils lui avaient inséré dans le corps lui procurerait une capacité de clonage. C'est en partie pour cela qu'ils devaient absolument la retrouver, ils lancèrent alors à ses trousses une troupe de soldats.

Chapitre 1:

 _Base du S.H.I.E.L.D:_

Steve Rogers avançait d'un pas assuré en direction de la salle de réunion. A ses côtés se tenait James Buchanan Barnes, plus communément appelé Bucky. Ils avaient été convoqués d'urgence par le secrétaire d'État, Ross. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et virent qu'ils étaient les derniers. En effet, les autres Avengers étaient déjà arrivés.

"-Ah ! Rogers, Barnes, vous voilà enfin ! S'écria Ross. Installez-vous."

Bucky s'installa à côté de Steve qui s'était assis à côté de Natasha. Il n'était pas à l'aise puisqu'il y a quelques mois, il était encore un ennemi et même s'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, même si Ross avait accepté le fait qu'il soit redevenu quelqu'un de bien et l'avait fait entrer dans l'équipe des Avengers, il savait que tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis. Notamment Tony Stark, mais il le comprenait et essayait de se faire pardonner du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"- Nous pouvons commencer. Commença le secrétaire d'État. Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est parce que nous avons reçu une information des plus importantes. Il y a quelques jours, dans une base d'HYDRA située sur un col en Russie, une de leur prisonnière s'est échappée.

-Et alors, quel est le problème ? Demanda Tony.

\- Le problème Monsieur Stark, c'est que cette prisonnière possède une étrange capacité de clonage et qu'elle s'en est pris à une de nos équipes qui surveillait les agissements d'HYDRA.

\- En effet, c'est un problème.

\- Elle aurait donc subit les même choses que Bucky ? Demanda le super soldat à son supérieur.

\- Sûrement, mais d'après l'homme qui nous a donné l'information, quand elle les a attaqués, elle avait l'air effrayée. Elle a sûrement dû les confondre avec les soldats d'HYDRA qu'elle tentait de fuir. Répondit-il. Dans tous les cas, vous devrez la ramener ici.

\- Je veux bien, mais difficile de la ramener ici alors qu'on ne sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Fit remarquer Natasha.

\- Elle est facilement reconnaissable. Vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper. Conclua Ross."

...

De son côté, la jeune femme avait trouvé refuge dans une grotte. Elle était exténuée, son corps entier souffrait à cause du froid et de la longue marche qu'elle avait fait avant de pouvoir trouver cette grotte. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de quoi faire un feu alors elle se cala contre une paroie et serra le manteau gris qu'elle avait volé à un des soldats de l'équipe qu'elle avait attaquée il y a deux jours, contre elle. Elle était désespérée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa liberté.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:

Les Avengers était arrivés en Russie et leur vaisseau survolait désormais le col où avait été vu Alix. C'était un endroit immense, il semblait s'étendre sur des milliers de kilomètres.

"- Comment veut-il qu'on la trouve ? C'est impossible ! Rala Natasha. Là, Ross exagère.

\- Commençons par trouver l'emplacement de la base d'HYDRA ensuite nous chercherons Alix Coleman, elle ne doit pas être loin de la base. Dit Steve.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Demanda Natasha.

\- A mon avis, sa priorité était de trouver un abri vu le froid qu'il doit faire dehors. Répondit Clint. Bon sang, vous avez vu toute cette neige qui tombe ! Il faudrait que je revienne ici avec ma femme et mes enfants, c'est vraiment un beau spectacle !

\- Tu ne veux pas les emmener faire du ski aussi pendant que tu y es ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est que tu n'es pas normal comme gars. Ajouta Tony.

\- Dixit l'homme boîte de conserve. Dit Sam, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage."

Tony lui lança un regard noir tandis que les autres souriaient également. Ils survolèrent encore quelques minutes le col jusqu'à voir apparaître un ensemble de bâtiments presque ancré dans la roche.

"- Ça doit être la base d'HYDRA. Supposa Bucky qui n'avait alors jusque là rien dit.

\- On dirait bien. Natasha, dépose nous un peu plus loin et tache de ne pas nous faire repérer. Ordonna Steve.

\- Et s'il te plaît c'est pour les chiens ? S'énerva la rousse."

Le Captain ignora sa remarque et partit se rasseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

"- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il. Je te trouve bizarre depuis qu'on nous a donné cette mission.

\- C'est rien. Répondit le brun.

\- Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire. Insista le blond."

Bucky hésita un moment. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui confier ce qui le tracassait, il avait confiance en Steve parce qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal, Steve avait continué de le défendre. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se confier aux autres. Néanmoins, il se dit que dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur lui ferait peut-être du bien. Il confia alors à Steve qu'il ne se sentait pas accepté malgré tout les efforts qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Stark de le détester mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Steve essaya de le rassurer, il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ça, qu'il finirait par être accepté mais Bucky semblait toujours perturbé.

"- Bucky, crois moi. Il leur faut du temps pour te pardonner, pour te faire confiance mais ça finira par arriver parce que tu n'es plus le soldat d'hiver, tu es James Buchanan Barnes. Tu es mon meilleur ami et le séducteur de ces dames. Dit Steve en souriant.

\- Effectivement, j'ai toujours autant de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Dit le brun en souriant et passant une main dans ses cheveux longs. Mais, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me tracasse. C'est le nom de cette fille, Alix Coleman. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

\- Je t'avoue que ça me dit quelque chose à moi aussi mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression. Nous n'avons aucune information sur elle.

\- Peut-être. Et sinon, Sharon ne te manque pas trop ?

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de me charrier ? Demanda Steve, agacé.

\- Je ne te charrie pas. Je suis juste fier que tu ai réussi à te trouver une jolie demoiselle, et sans mon aide en plus. Répondit Bucky en donnant au blond une tape sur l'épaule."

Ils continuerent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Natasha trouve un endroit où poser le vaisseau. Ils descendirent du vaisseau puis Steve leur expliqua son plan.

"- Bien, nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. Sam, Natasha et Clint vous vous occuperez de chercher par-là. Dit Steve en montrant le chemin de gauche. Tony, Bucky et moi nous nous occuperons du chemin de droite. Des questions ?"

Personne ne semblait vouloir discuter ses ordres.

"- Très bien, allons y."

Les deux groupes partirent de leur côté.

...

Alix, qui s'était endormie, se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait entendu des bruits de pas ainsi que des voix. Elle se leva, pris les armes qu'elle avait volée dans la base d'HYDRA puis se cacha derrière un rocher. Elle essaya tout de même de regarder qui étaient les personnes qui venaient d'entrée dans la grotte. Elle vit alors une femme avec une longue chevelure rousse, un homme à la peau noir avec une étrange machine sur le dos et un homme blond tenant un arc.

"- Bravo Sam, grâce à toi et ta discrétion elle doit savoir que nous sommes là. S'énerva la femme aux cheveux roux.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! De toute façon, on n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit là. Se défendit le dénommé Sam.

\- Oui mais imagine qu'elle soit là, maintenant on est repérés et à cause de vous deux ! Ajouta l'homme à l'arc."

La jeune femme se dit qu'avec un peu de chance elle pourrait s'enfuir sans se faire repérer, elle n'avait pas envie de se resservir de ses armes.

"- Sam, tu vois quelque chose avec tes lunettes ? Demanda l'homme blond."

L'homme à la peau noire scruta le fond de la grotte puis tourna la tête vers la cachette d'Alix. Il distingua alors sa silhouette. Il prévint alors les deux autres.

"- Oh non. Se dit-elle."


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3:

"- Sors de ta cachette, on sait que tu es là. Cria la rousse."

Alix se leva et marcha d'un pas peu assuré vers eux. Ils la detaillèrent rapidement, elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des yeux verts d'eau et surtout elle portait un manteau gris sur lequel était brodé le blason du S.H.I.E.L.D.

"- Aucun doute, c'est bien elle. Affirma l'homme à l'arc. Pose tes armes ! Ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille."

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle l'écouter et risquer de se faire tuer ou bien résister et risquer aussi de se faire tuer ? Elle était perdue, perturbé et ils l'avaient remarqués. L'homme appelé Sam fit un pas puis s'arrêta voyant qu'elle pointait un pistolet en sa direction.

"- Du calme, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Dit-il pour tenter de la rassurer. Baisse cette arme et pose les autres, je te promet que ...

\- Tais-toi ! Arrêter de faire des promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas ! Le coupa-t-elle. Et puis, vous êtes qui ? Des soldats d'HYDRA ?

\- Non, nous sommes des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Lui répondit Sam. Je m'appelle Sam, voici Natasha et Clint. Dit-il en désignant respectivement la femme rousse et l'homme blond. Nous sommes là pour t'aider.

\- Ils disaient la même chose et puis c'est quoi le S.H.I.E.L.D ? Et pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ?

\- Parce que si nous étions du côté d'HYDRA tu serais déjà morte.

\- Non, non, non. Les agents d'HYDRA ne peuvent pas me tuer, ils ont besoin de moi. Cria-t-elle complètement perturbé."

A ce moment-là, une paroie de la grotte explosa. Des hommes d'HYDRA entrèrent dans la grotte. Natasha appuya sur son oreillette pour prévenir ses coéquipiers qu'ils avaient trouvés Alix mais qu'ils étaient attaqués par des hommes d'HYDRA. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils arrivaient le plus vite possible. Natasha sortie son arme et rejoigna Sam et Clint qui se battaient. Alix quant à elle se fraya discrètement un chemin vers la sortie non sans tuer quelques hommes qui lui barraient la route. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait malgré le vent glacial qui lui fouettait le visage. Elle tourna à droite et continua de courir.

...

Sam, Clint et Natasha continuait de se défendre. Ils n'avaient pas remarqués l'absence de leur cible. Clint donna un coup de pied à un des hommes et lui tira une flèche dans le thorax. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit plus Alix.

"- Sam, où est partie la fille ?

-Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ? Rala-t-il en frappant un ennemi."

Clint tira encore plusieurs flèches sur plusieurs hommes et courra vers la sortie de la grotte et regarda par terre.

"- Des traces de pas. Murmura-t-il. Elle est partie par là"

Il se mit à suivre les traces de pas de la jeune femme.

...

Elle courra toujours mais elle commença à fatiguer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner de nouveau à droite, un homme brun se planta devant elle. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. L'homme la regarda de haut en bas comme s'il la connaissait puis son visage devint impassible. Il s'avança vers elle et alors qu'il allait l'attraper, une machine volante attrapa la jeune femme. Elle cria, surprise et apeurée.

"- C'est bon les gars, je l'ai."

La machine continua de voler jusqu'à ce qu'un vaisseau apparaisse dans leur champ de vision. Alix fut brusquement déposée juste à côté du vaisseau. Elle se leva d'une traite mais la machine atterissa face à elle.

"- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, ça ne servira à rien. Et tu peux renoncer à utiliser tes armes, ça aussi ça ne te servira à rien."

L'étrange armure retira son masque et un visage humain apparu. La jeune femme ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester ici sous la surveillance de cet homme en armure. Une demi-heure plus tard, les autres agents du S.H.I.E.L.D firent leur apparation dont un homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, vêtu d'une tenue aux couleurs de l'Amérique et tenant un bouclier des mêmes couleurs que sa tenue. Ils la firent monter à l'intérieur du vaisseau et la firent s'asseoir entre l'homme en armure et Sam. Clint se tenait juste en face d'elle, tenant son arc au cas où elle tenterait de les tuer. Natasha était aux commandes du vaisseau. Puis, Alix tourna son regard vers l'homme brun qui discutait avec l'homme au bouclier. Il se tenait tous les deux à l'écart. Elle remarqua que la main gauche du brun était en métal, elle sentit soudainement un regard sur elle, leva les yeux et vit que les deux hommes la fixaient et se remirent à parler. Elle se mit alors à fixer le sol.

...

Bucky avait remarquer que la blonde fixait sa main gauche. Il la fixa et se remit à parler avec Steve.

"- Je sais qui elle est. Dit-il à son meilleur ami. Je me souviens d'elle.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Elle était infirmière pendant la guerre de 39-45. Elle était dans la même base militaire que nous. Je lui avais fait des avances mais elle les avait repoussée, gentiment mais elle les avait quand même repoussée. Souria-t-il puis il reprit en perdant son sourire. Elle avait été envoyé dans une autre base militaire pour aider un groupe de soldats blessés puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez d'infirmières là-bas.

\- Puis la base a été attaqué par HYDRA, c'est ça ?"

Le brun hocha la tête.

"- Il y a eu peu de survivant et elle n'en faisait pas partie. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Dit-il en regardant l'ancienne infirmière."


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4:

Arrivé à la base du S.H.I.E.L.D, le vaisseau se posa et ils descendirent. Ils emmenèrent Alix dans le bureau de Ross qui les attendait. En voyant les agents et la jeune fille, il se mit à sourire.

"- Ah ! La voilà, c'est donc toi la fameuse prisonnière qui s'est échappé de la base d'HYDRA et qui a attaqué mes hommes. Dit-il. Bienvenue, je suis Ross, secrétaire d'Etat et actuel dirigeant du S.H.I.E.L.D."

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder, totalement impassible.

"- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, nous voulions juste t'aider. Continua-t-il. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une capacité de clonage, j'aimerais que tu me fasse une démonstration."

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Ross commença alors à perdre patience.

"- Ross, ne vous énervez pas. Intervint Steve. Elle ne nous fait pas encore confiance.

\- En même temps, Stark a été brutal avec elle quand il l'a capturé. Murmura Bucky mais Stark l'avait entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Hurla Tony, irrité. Je l'ai capturé, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous.

\- Elle nous a échappée ! Se défendirent Natasha, Sam et Clint.

\- J'allais la capturer mais vous êtes arrivé et vous l'avez attrapé comme une brute ! S'énerva Bucky."

Ils se disputèrent tandis que Ross tentait de les calmer. Quant à Alix, elle regardait la scène, un petit sourire parant son visage fin. Elle les trouvait ridicule mais elle était néanmoins contente que quelqu'un prenne sa défense pour ce qui s'était passé. Il était vrai que ce Stark avait été brutal avec elle, d'ailleurs ses bras souffraient encore un peu de la forte emprise qu'il avait eu sur eux. Ils continuaient de se disputer pour le plus grand désespoir de Ross. Cette dispute rappelait à la jeune femme celle qu'elle avait eu avec son frère quand ils étaient adolescents. Un sourire nostalgique paru aussitôt sur son visage. Elle ne le reverra jamais mais repenser aux bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu ensemble lui faisait du bien mais elle se souvint bien vite de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son frère. Son visage était déformé par la colère et le dégoût, son regard d'habitude si bleu et rempli d'amour était devenu noir et empli de rage. Ce simple souvenir suffisait pour que son cœur se serre. Puis, une voix la fit sortir de torpeur. C'était ce fameux Stark, il se tenait devant elle et semblait attendre une réaction de sa part.

"- Pardon, je ... Je n'écoutais pas. Dit-elle, gênée.

\- Ce n'est rien, je disais juste que j'étais désolé d'avoir été aussi violent avec vous. Vous ne le méritiez pas, vous n'êtes qu'une victime dans toute cette histoire."

Elle tiqua au mot "victime".

"- En suis-je vraiment une ? Ou ai-je mérité tout ce qu'il m'arrive pour avoir déshonoré ma famille ? Pensa-t-elle."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisque Ross lui demanda de suivre deux hommes qui étaient censé lui montrer sa chambre. Alors qu'elle partait, elle entendit le brun dire à Ross qu'il devait lui parler d'urgence.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, ils l'ouvrirent et ce que vit Alix la mit en rogne. Ce n'était pas une chambre mais une cellule. L'un des hommes lui empoigna le bras pour la faire entrer dedans mais elle se dégagea et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux en criant de douleur. Elle se retourna vers le deuxième qui avait sortit son arme et menaçait de lui tirer dessus si elle bougeait. Elle le fixa longuement sans faire le moindre geste jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe soudainement à terre. Une femme quasi-identique à Alix se tenait devant elle, leur seule différence était que le clone avait les yeux ambrés. La véritable Alix souria à son double. Elles entendirent des voix et des bruits de pas résonner près du couloir où elles se trouvaient.

"- Cache toi quelque part, ne fait pas de bruit et lorsqu'ils seront partis d'ici, tu devras courir dans le couloir opposé à celui que je prendrais. Ordonna la véritable Alix."

Elle commença à courir en direction d'un couloir. Son double entendit les pas se rapprocher alors elle prit le trousseau de clés accroché à la ceinture d'un des deux hommes mais elle vit que l'autre recommençait à bouger. Elle lui donna un autre coup de pied, ouvrit la cellule d'en face, entra dedans et la referma à clé. Elle entendit deux hommes approcher et signaler que leur prisonnière s'était échappée. Ils partirent dans la même direction qu'Alix. Après être sûr qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis, le clone sortit de la cellule et prit le chemin indiqué par Alix.

...

Bucky avait demandé à parler avec Ross. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il connaissait déjà la jeune femme, qu'elle avait été infirmière et qu'elle était censée être morte.

"- C'est étrange. Dit Ross. Il est possible qu'elle ai été conservée dans la glace tout comme Rogers et vous. Maintenant, il nous faut savoir si elle était vivante ou morte lorsque son corps a été cryogénisé. Si elle était morte, cela voudrait dire qu'HYDRA a trouvé le moyen de la ressusciter, ce qui serait vraiment dangereux. J'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi ils lui ont fait subir tout ça et surtout d'où vient sa capacité. Comme vous la connaissez, vous vous occuperez de son interrogatoire.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se souvienne de moi. Répondit simplement Bucky.

\- Peut-être ne vous a-t-elle pas reconnu, vous n'avez plus la même apparence que dans les années 40."

Bucky s'apprêtait à partir mais Ross l'interpella.

"- Autre chose Barnes."

Bucky se retourna vers lui.

"- Vous avez bien fait de me prévenir. Lui dit-il."

Bucky lui fit signe de la tête et quitta le bureau de Ross. Une sonnerie retentit, indiquant qu'un prisonnier se baladait dans le QG du S.H.I.E.L.D.

"- Pourvu que ça ne soit pas elle. Souffla Bucky."


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5:

Steve se précipita vers un poste de surveillance. La caméra montrait une femme blonde dans une cage d'escalier en train de battre contre des agents.

"- Merde. Jura Steve. Alix va tenter de s'échapper."

Il regarda les autres vidéo de surveillance et vit qu'une fille identique à Alix ne se trouvait pas loin d'eux.

"- L'une des deux est un clone mais laquelle ? Se demanda-t-il."

Il essaya de trouver une différence entre les deux femmes mais n'en vit aucune.

"- Tanpis, il faudra attraper les deux. Se dit-il."

Sam arriva vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

"- Alix va essayer de s'échapper mais on a un problème. Elle a fait apparaître un clone et je n'ai vu aucune différence entre les deux sur les vidéos de surveillance. L'une se trouve dans la cage d'escalier du secteur B et l'autre se trouve à proximité de nous.

\- Natasha et Clint sont dans le secteur B. Lui signala Sam.

\- Dans ce cas, on s'occupe du secteur A.

\- Ok, je préviens Natasha et Clint."

...

De son côté, la véritable Alix continuait de se battre contre des agents. Elle ne pouvait peut-être rien faire contre les Avengers mais elle pouvait largement se charger de ces hommes. Elle donna un coup de poing au dernier qui était encore debout. Ce dernier se tint le nez qui se mit à saigner. D'autres agents arrivèrent derrière elle ainsi que devant pour l'empêcher de fuir.

"- Rend toi ! Tu es cerné, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Dit l'un d'eux"

Elle se pencha sur la rambarde de l'escalier et vérifia s'il lui était possible de sauter sans se tuer ou même se casser une jambe.

"- Ça devrait le faire. Se dit-elle avant de sauter"

Elle tomba lourdement au sol, se tenant le bras droit qui lui faisait atrocement mal à cause de la chute. Elle se releva rapidement et entra dans un couloir, elle tourna à droite à la première intersection puis tourna ensuite à gauche avant de se retrouver bloqué par Clint.

"- Tu es coincée. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois."

En effet, les agents qui étaient dans la cage d'escalier quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvaient derrière elle. Elle souffla d'énervement.

...

Steve, Sam et Bucky -qui les avait rejoins après qu'ils aient trouvés le clone- l'emmenèrent dans le bureau de Ross. Clint arriva quelques minutes après eux avec Alix sur l'épaule. Les autres le regardèrent, perplexe.

"- Quoi ? Fit Clint. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire alors je l'ai assommée."

La jeune femme commença à se réveiller et à se rendre compte que Clint la portait tel un sac à patate. Elle commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens et Clint finit par la poser. Elle se tourna vers Ross et les autres. Ils la fixèrent elle ainsi que son clone et essayèrent de trouver laquelle était la vrai.

"- La voilà donc la différence ! S'écria Natasha. Les yeux, ils sont de couleurs différentes. Ceux de la vrai Alix sont verts alors que ceux du clone sont ambrés.

\- Bien vu Mademoiselle Romanoff."

Alix fit disparaître son clone. Ross s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et invita la blonde à s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tenter de vous enfuir ? Lui demanda Ross. Je vous ai pourtant prévenue qu'on ne vous ferait aucun mal.

\- Disons que ma «chambre» ne me convenait pas alors j'ai fait un petit caprice. Répondit-elle sur le ton de la moquerie.

\- Vous avez de l'humour. J'apprécie les gens qui ont de l'humour.

\- Ah bon ? Et bien, bizzarement je n'apprécie pas les gens qui veulent m'enfermer dans une cellule."

Les autres se mirent à rire tandis que Ross leur lança un regard noir.

"- Ça vaut aussi pour vous. Leur dit-elle."

Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément de rire.

"- Plus sérieusement Mademoiselle Coleman. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de vous laisser errer librement dans le QG. Nous ne savons quasiment rien de vous.

\- Je ne sais rien sur vous non plus et puis, pourquoi avoir décidé de me sauver dans ce cas ? Lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Parce que vous avez une capacité intéressante et que j'ai quelques questions à vous poser à propos d'HYDRA.

\- Et si je refuse d'y répondre ?

\- Vous resterez enfermé dans votre cellule sans eau ni nourriture jusqu'à ce que vous y repondiez."

Elle prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

"- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Finit-elle par céder. Je vous écoute.

\- Un de mes agents, Monsieur Barnes, m'a dit qu'il vous connaissait. Dit-il en désignant l'homme au bras métallique.

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien. Répondit-elle puis elle le regarda. Et son visage non plus.

\- Vous étiez bien infirmière dans les années 40, non ?

\- Effectivement. Affirma la jeune femme, prise au dépourvue.

\- Que vous ai-t-il arrivé lorsque la base militaire dans laquelle on vous avait envoyé a été attaqué ?"

Elle baissa la tête, se souvenant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Elle n'oubliera jamais le sourire qu'a affiché Schmidt lorsqu'il lui a tiré plusieurs fois dessus et la laissé se vider de son sang. C'était un sourire malsain comme s'il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Les cicatrices seront toujours apparentes, jamais elles ne disparaîtront. Maintenant, elle avait honte de son corps mais surtout d'elle-même parce que tout était de sa faute. Elle releva la tête, son visage étant redevenu impassible.

"- J'ai ordonné à mes patients et à d'autres infirmières de s'enfuir par le sous-sol, j'ai pris une arme et lorsque les allemands sont entrés, je leur ai tiré dessus. J'en ai tué un ou deux mais un soldat m'a tiré dessus à plusieurs reprises et je me suis vidé de mon sang. Mentit la jeune femme."

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge mais s'ils apprenaient l'entière vérité sur elle, ils la rejetteraient à coup sûr.

"- Vous avez donc été cryogénisé pendant des années puis on vous a sortit de la glace et ramené à la vie ?"

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les autres écoutaient attentivement ce qu'ils se disaient car cette femme les intriguait, en particulier Bucky.

"- Comment ont-ils procédés ?

\- Ils ... Ils ont fait plusieurs expérience sur moi. Elles consistaient à utiliser l'essence d'une pierre assez spéciale pour me ramener à la vie mais chaque expérience a échouée. Ils ont finalement prélevés un fragment de la pierre et l'ont placés à l'intérieur de mon corps, c'est grâce à ça que je suis revenue à la vue et que je peux me cloner. Mais ils ont fait ça uniquement pour m'utiliser, ils voulaient que j'accomplisse des missions pour eux et comme je refusait de leur obéir, ils m'ont torturés.

\- Ils ont essayés de vous effacer la mémoire ? Demanda Steve.

\- Non, leur machine était défectueuse. Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup là.

\- Très bien. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, vous allez devoir retourner dans votre cellule.

\- Quoi ? S'irrita Alix. Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'enferme, je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir alors ...

\- Je suis désolé. L'interrompit le secrétaire général de l'Etat. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions."

La jeune femme commença à paniquer. Elle avait peur de l'enfermement, elle ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'HYDRA lui avait fait. Steve s'avança alors.

"- Ross, je pourrais la prendre chez moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'enfermer ne serait pas la meilleure solution pour installer une relation de confiance. De plus, je crois qu'elle a peur d'être enfermée. Laissez moi l'emmener chez moi.

\- Elle risque de s'enfuir.

\- Bucky et moi ne la lâcheront pas d'une semelle. Nous ne sommes pas de simples gardes, nous pourrons facilement la gérer."

Ross réfléchit pendant un long moment avant de se décider.

"- C'est d'accord Rogers, mais si elle s'enfuit, vous en serez tenu pour responsable.

\- Merci."

Il lança un regard compatissant à la jeune femme qui le remercia du regard.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6:

"- Voilà, c'est notre appartement. Dit Steve en appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour allumer les lumières. C'est petit mais toujours plus acceuillant qu'une cellule."

En effet, l'appartement n'était pas bien grand mais il était plutôt simple et chaleureux. Alix jeta d'abord un œil à la cuisine qui était située juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle vit des photos sur le réfrigérateur, sur l'une d'elle il y avait les Avengers, sur une autre il y avait un homme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs qui tenait un marteau avec à ses côtés Clint. Il y en avait une autre où l'on pouvait voir Steve et une jeune femme, ils avaient l'air amoureux. Elle regarda ensuite la salle à manger où il n'y avait qu'une simple table en bois avec quatre chaises. Le salon lui était un peu plus grand que les pièces précédentes, il y avait un grand canapé ainsi qu'une télé grand écran.

"- L'appartement ne comporte que deux chambres, je te laisse la mienne et je dormirai dans le canapé. Tu peux faire comme si tu était chez toi et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à le demander. Sourit-il.

\- Puis-je prendre une douche ?

\- Oui, la salle de bain se trouve dans le couloir, deuxième porte à gauche. Quant à la chambre, c'est la pièce juste en face.

\- Merci."

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se regarda un instant dans le miroir.

"- J'ai vraiment une mine affreuse. Se dit-elle"

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle activa le jet d'eau et commença à se laver. Avant de se rincer, elle voulu augmenter la température de l'eau mais elle fut tellement brûlante qu'Alix hurla de douleur. Elle coupa rapidement l'eau et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la douche. De petites perles salées apparurent et roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle pleurait à cause de la douleur, son corps la faisait souffrir et plus particulièrement son dos. Son bras, lui, lui faisait moins mal. Elle entendit soudainement quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

"- Alix, tout va bien ?"

Bucky. Il l'avait sûrement entendu hurler. Elle l'ignora et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses larmes n'avaient pas cessées de couler. De nouveaux souvenirs lui revinrent. Des coups de fouets qui lui déchiraient le dos, son sang qui immaculaient le sol blanc de la pièce de torture et Wilma, debout juste devant elle. Son regard indifférent montrait qu'elle se fichait de sa douleur.

 _"- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne le serai jamais. Dit la blonde"_

Sa voix était presque inaudible. Elle sortit très vite de ses pensées lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Bucky avait défoncé la porte et se trouvait désormais à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il la fixait, il semblait inquiet pour elle.

"- Je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça. Dit-il en détournant le regard. Je t'ai entendu crier et j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?"

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour se retenir de pleurer. Il la regarda à nouveau et s'agenouilla.

"- Où as-tu mal ? Lui demanda le brun.

\- Partout. L'eau m'a brûlée le corps. Lui répondit-elle avec une petite voix.

\- D'accord. Ne bouge pas, je vais te sortir de là et voir si tu n'as rien."

Elle acquiesça et se laissa porter. Il déposa sur le carrelage froid et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Il l'inspecta et remarqua une petite cicatrice près de son épaule.

"- Elle est sûrement dû à une des balles qui l'a touchée. Pensa-t-il."

Il ne pouvait pas voir les autres car la jeune femme tentait de cacher ses parties intimes. Il regarda ensuite son dos et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Il y avait plusieurs lacérations, elles étaient longues et n'étaient pas entièrement cicatrisées.

"- Des coups de fouets. Dit la jeune femme avant même qu'il ne pose de question. J'avais désobéit à un de leurs ordres alors j'ai reçu des coups de fouets. Je ne sais pas combien, tout ce que je me souviens c'est que j'avais atrocement mal. Wilma me regardait, elle se fichait de ma souffrance.

\- Qui est Wilma ? La questionna-t-il.

\- Wilma Eberling, elle dirige la base d'HYDRA dans laquelle j'avais été enfermé."

Il la regarda attentivement. Elle ne mentait pas, cette fois-ci. Elle avait mentit lorsqu'elle avait raconté le moment de sa mort mais là, elle disait la vérité. Cette information pouvait être importante, il devra en parler à Ross.

"- Pourquoi tu as mentit tout à l'heure ?"

Elle lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

"- Lorsque tu as dit qu'un soldat allemand t'avais tiré dessus. C'était un mensonge, je le sais. Je peux voir quand quelqu'un ment, HYDRA m'a entraîné à ça.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Alix, curieuse.

\- Je m'appelle James Buchanan Barnes mais on m'appelle Bucky. Je te connais Alix, j'étais soldat pendant la guerre de 39-45. Lors d'une mission, je suis tombé d'un train. Des chercheurs d'HYDRA m'ont retrouvés et ont confectionnés ce bras pour moi. Dit-il en lui montrant son bras métallique. Ils m'ont placé dans la glace et retiré quelques années plus tard. Ils m'ont ensuite effacé la mémoire. Je ne me souvenais de rien, pas même de mon meilleur ami. Je n'étais qu'une arme, je leur obéissait sans même poser de question. Je savais que ce qu'il me faisait faire était mal mais je le faisais quand même. Steve m'a sauvé, il m'a aidé à me souvenir de beaucoup de choses. Je n'ai pas retrouvé tout mes souvenirs malheureusement."

La jeune femme avait écouté attentivement son histoire. Elle se dit qu'HYDRA était une organisation monstrueuse. Ce qu'il avait vécu était tout simplement horrible.

"- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as vécu. Ce sont des monstres.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais revenons en à ton mensonge."

Il vit Alix se tendre.

"- Ce n'était pas de simples soldats allemands n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"- C'était des soldats d'HYDRA. Déduisa-t-il. Pourquoi avoir mentit ?"

Elle secoua la tête, lui montrant qu'elle ne voulait répondre.

"- Si tu nous cache des choses, on ne pourra pas nouer une relation de confiance.

\- Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça encore une fois, s'il te plaît. Le supplia-t-elle."

Elle recommença à pleurer et le brun décida de laisser tomber son interrogatoire. Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. De toute évidence, elle était complètement perturbée par tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle finit par se calmer après quelques minutes. Elle demanda à Bucky de la laisser seule pour se rhabiller, ce qu'il fit. Elle se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle arriva dans le salon dans lequel il n'y avait que Bucky. Il regardait la télévision.

"- Où est Steve ?

\- Il est partit voir sa petite-amie, Sharon. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, en amoureux. Dit-il, tentant de lui arracher un sourire."

Elle le regarda, totalement impassible. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lui proposa de manger. Ils passèrent alors à table. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que c'était Bucky qui avait cuisiné. Ce qu'il avait préparé était un délice ou peut-être que ça semblait l'être parce qu'elle n'avait pas autant mangé depuis longtemps. Après le repas, qui s'était passé dans le plus grand calme, elle entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur ce qui était dorénavant son lit. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: 

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, elle colla ses mains contre sa poitrine. Une violente douleur était soudainement apparu à cet endroit. Elle essaya de se retenir de crier pour ne pas réveiller Bucky, elle ne voulait subir un interrogatoire de plus. Elle attendit que la douleur disparaissent avant de se lever et de regarder par la fenêtre.

"- Foutu pierre, quand est-ce que tu arrêtera de me faire souffrir comme ça ?"

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, se pencha légèrement et respira. Il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle n'était pas en sécurité seulement même si elle parvenait à s'enfuir, comment ferait-elle pour vivre puisqu'elle n'a pas d'argent. Elle ne pourrait donc pas se nourrir ou payer une chambre d'hôtel. Elle devrait vivre dans la rue, affamée, sale, et encore moins en sécurité. Elle soupira longuement, agacée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'on ne la ressuscite pas ? Elle soupire une fois de plus avant de fermer la fenêtre et de sortir de sa chambre. Elle entra dans la cuisine, alluma la lumière et fouilla les placards pour trouver un verre.

"- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda une voix qui venait de derrière elle."

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, apeurée. Mais elle fut vite rassurée en voyant Bucky, appuyé contre le mur.

"- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Lui dit-il.

\- Non, ce n'est rien.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois debout ? Tu devrais dormir. Lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question."

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et la fixa. Il y a quelques heures, elle avait l'air si frêle, si vulnérable et maintenant, elle était différente. Son visage était redevenu impassible et sa voix était cassante.

"- Ça fait longtemps que j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir la nuit. Répondit-il."

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"- Et toi ? Finit par lui demander le brun.

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar. Lui répondit-elle."

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de se mettre à rire.

"- Franchement, tu es une bien piètre menteuse."

Elle le regarda, choquée. Elle avait oubliée qu'il savait quand elle mentait ou non. Elle s'était faite avoir une nouvelle fois. En plus, il osait se moquer d'elle. Le brun se calma peu à peu et repris.

"- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien de nous mentir. La sermonna-t-il. Je sais quand tu mens, et ça ne m'aide pas à te donner ma confiance.

\- Je me fiche bien de ça, je n'ai pas confiance en vous alors ça ne sert à rien que j'obtienne ta confiance et celle des autres.

\- Tu as besoin de nous Alix ! S'énerva Bucky. Sans nous, HYDRA t'aurais déjà capturé, ils auraient continués de te torturer et tu serais devenu un monstre.

\- Parce que tu crois que le S.H.I.E.L.D est un exemple ? Hurla Alix. Si vous m'avez aidé, c'est juste parce vous savez que j'ai des pouvoirs. Vous voulez m'utiliser tout comme HYDRA ! Votre organisation et HYDRA sont exactement pareilles, vous utilisez les gens dans votre propre intérêt tout en prétendant vouloir un monde meilleur. Mais sache une chose, jamais vous ne m'utiliserez !"

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bucky, quant à lui, était toujours dans la cuisine. Il se sentait coupable maintenant, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais elle ne savait pas tout ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D avait fait pour lui. Ross et Steve avaient tout fait pour qu'il redevienne quelqu'un de bien, rien que pour ça, il leur devait beaucoup. Il entendit soudainement la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se fermer violemment. Steve apparu devant lui, complètement paniqué.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Calme toi Steve. On s'est juste ... disputé, en quelques sortes."

Steve lui demanda des explications. Bucky lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Il décida ensuite d'aller se coucher tandis que Steve retourna chez Sharon.

Le lendemain, Bucky se réveilla assez tard. Il se leva avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais s'arrêta devant la porte. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à la porte de la chambre d'Alix. Il toqua mais ne reçu aucune réponse.

 _"- Elle doit sûrement dormir. Pensa le brun."_

Finalement, il entra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard et alla dans la cuisine. Steve et Sharon, qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, s'embrassaient passionnément. Bucky se racla la gorge pour leur faire remarquer sa présence.

"- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Leur dit-il avec le sourire."

Les deux amoureux baissèrent la tête, gênés par la remarque du brun.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Leur demanda-t-il.

\- On vient vous tenir compagnie pour déjeuner. Répondit Steve.

\- Ah bon ? Ça n'en avait pas l'air. Dit le brun d'un ton taquin.

\- Bucky ... Commença Steve.

\- On est juste heureux. Le coupa Sharon.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Il t'a demandé en mariage ?

\- Non. Dit-elle puis elle lança un regard à Steve. Je suis enceinte.

\- Quoi ? C'est sérieux ? S'écria Bucky. Félicitations !

\- Merci. Dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Mais, où est Alix ? Demanda Sharon.

\- Je crois qu'elle dort. Répondit Bucky.

\- Mais il est midi passé ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

\- Je vais la voir. Lâcha le brun."

Il se redirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Il toqua mais la jeune femme ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il recommença plusieurs fois sans recevoir de réponses. Il commença alors à s'inquiéter. Il décida de défoncer la porte mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Il alla prévenir Steve et Sharon puis ils fouillèrent l'appartement mais ne la trouvèrent pas.

"- Punaise ! Elle a recommencé. Cria Bucky.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. Dit Steve en lui montrant son porte feuille ainsi que son porte monnaie. Elle t'a tout volé, il n'y a plus rien à l'intérieur.

\- Cette fille va me rendre dingue."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

"- Je savais que ça serait une mauvaise idée de vous la confier Rogers ! Hurla Tony Stark, appuyé sur la table de la salle de réunion

\- J'en assume l'entière responsabilité, si je ne m'étais pas absenté, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Répondit Steve, honteux.

\- Comment allons nous faire pour la retrouver ? Demanda Natasha.

\- Grâce à Sam et les nouvelles lunettes que je lui ai confectionnées. Répondit Tony."

Ils fixèrent tous ce dernier qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

...

Alix avait réussit une fois de plus à s'échapper. Elle se trouvait désormais dans un magasin de vêtements. Les prix n'étaient pas exorbitants, du coup elle pouvait acheter pas mal de vêtements afin qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Après avoir payé, elle sortit du magasin puis se dirigea dans le magasin d'en face dans lequel elle pourrait acheter des perruques. Elle en choisit deux qui donnait tout de même un air naturel, paya puis quitta le centre commercial.

...

Les avengers patrouillaient dans les rues dans l'espoir de retrouver la jeune femme. Sam et Tony Stark, qui avait enfilé son armure, étaient dans les airs. Ils avaient plus de chance de la repérer d'en haut puisqu'il n'y avait pas de foule devant eux. Sam, grâce à ses nouvelles lunettes, pouvait facilement repérer la jeune fille. En effet, Tony Stark n'était pas un idiot, il savait qu'elle allait essayer de leur échapper une fois de plus donc il avait confectionné des lunettes spéciales pour Sam. Elle pouvaient permettre à Sam de voir le fragment qui se trouve dans le corps d'Alix, ainsi il la reconnaitrait directement sans avoir à faire la différence avec un de ses clones. Alors qu'il tentait de repérer la jeune femme, un projectile passa à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se retourna vivement pour voir d'où venait le tir et repéra un tireur d'élite sur le toit d'un immeuble.

"- Comme-ci on avait besoin de ça. Murmura t-il."

Il fonça sur l'homme tout en évitant ses tirs et le frappa d'un coup de pied avant de se poser. Il regarda sa victime se relever doucement, l'homme passa une main sur sa mâchoire fendue avant de lancer un regard noir à Sam.

"- Tu vas me le payer espèce d'enflure. Dit l'homme."

Le combat commença et fut vite remporté par Sam grâce à un coup de pied bien placé.

"- Je sais que ce n'est pas très réglo mais on n'insulte pas Falcon ! Dit-il en regardant l'homme s'effondrer lentement, le visage entièrement rouge et déformé par la douleur au niveau de son entre-jambe."

Sam appuya sur son oreillette pour appelé ses coéquipiers.

"- Les gars, on a un problème. HYDRA est aussi de la partie, je viens de castrer un de leurs hommes.

\- Oh, génial ! Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne manquaient pas mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les voir débarquer. Dit Stark. Hey ! Cria-t-il soudainement. Est-ce que vous venez juste de dire que vous avez castrer quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il indigné.

\- Eh bien ... Oui. Répondit Sam.

\- Mais c'est déloyale !

\- Stark, on a pas le temps pour ça. Le réprimanda Natasha. Vous avez entendu Sam, il faut rapidement trouver Alix et se débarrasser des hommes d'HYDRA.

\- Je sais.

\- Sam, continue tes recherches mais fait attention à toi, nous on s'occupe d'HYDRA. Ordonna Steve."

Sam coupa la communication et soupira. On ne peut pas dire que Steve lui avait donné la tâche la plus facile. Il commença à maudire Alix de s'être encore enfuie et Steve d'avoir été aussi irresponsable surtout que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de son ami.

...

De son côté, Bucky espérait fortement que la jeune femme ne se soit pas fait capturée par HYDRA. Il voulait vraiment l'aider bien qu'elle refusait toute aide proposée. Cette femme risquait de vivre la même chose que lui si jamais il ne l'aidait pas, il se devait de la protéger. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il bouscula une jeune femme rousse et manqua de la faire tomber. Il la rattrapa de justesse et s'excusa avant de reprendre sa route. Il regardait attentivement toutes les femmes qui ressemblait à Alix, ayant complètement oublié que des hommes d'HYDRA se trouvait dans la ville. Mais il s'en rappela bien vite lorsqu'une explosion et des coups de feux se firent entendre. Il reçu un appel de Sam.

"- Un des hommes d'HYDRA m'a eu par surprise et un autre m'a volé mes lunettes, il ne doit pas être loin de toi. Essaye de les récupérées, sans mes lunettes je ne servirais à rien. Lui dit-il paniqué.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, ils l'ont repérés. Ils ont commencé à ouvrir le feu. Répondit le brun tout en se précipitant vers l'endroit où l'explosion a eu lieu."

Il bouscula les gens qui fuyait, tentant de se frayer un chemin et arriva tant bien que mal sur place. Il demanda discrètement aux autres de le rejoindre rapidement. En le voyant arriver, ses ennemis ont pointés leurs armes sur lui.

"- Tiens, mais qui voilà donc. Dit malicieusement l'un d'eux. C'est le soldat de l'hiver, Wilma va être très contente, non seulement on lui rend sa petite blondinette préférée mais en plus on lui ramène le soldat de l'hiver. Surtout que maintenant, nous pourrons vous effacer la mémoire à tous les deux grâce aux électrochocs. Continua l'homme en tirant sur les cheveux de la blonde qui tentait de s'échapper."

Elle lâcha un cri de douleur et se mit à pleurer.

"- Elle est de nouveau frêle et vulnérable. Constata Bucky."

Elle leva un regard plein de regrets vers le brun.

"- Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-elle."

Il ne comprit pas. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Il la fixa longuement tentant de comprendre ses paroles jusqu'à ce que ses coéquipiers arrivent. Ils se postèrent à ses côtés, faisant face à leurs ennemis.

"- On dirait que ça va être bien plus compliqué que ce qu'on pensait. Soupira l'agent d'HYDRA.

\- Oh ... Vous avez peur ? Lança Steve."

L'homme se mit à rire.

"- Je t'aime bien toi, tu me fais marrer. Dommage pour vous, on avait prévu le coup."

Sur ces mots, plusieurs hommes d'HYDRA apparurent tout autour d'eux.

"- Bon, que la fête commence. Dit Stark."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Une bataille faisait rage entre les deux camps. Les bâtiments, les voitures, les lampadaires, tout était sans dessus dessous dû au combat violent qui avait actuellement lieu. L'homme d'HYDRA qui la tenait par les cheveux lui ordonna de se lever. Elle essaya de se débattre, en vain, l'homme avait plus de force qu'elle et pointait son arme contre sa tempe.

"- Dépêche toi d'avancer, ou je te fais sauter la cervelle. Cria-t-il."

Elle s'exécuta et rentra dans une voiture, côté passager, non loin d'eux. L'homme monta à son tour dans la voiture, accompagné d'un autre agent d'HYDRA, et la démarra avant de s'éloigner le plus possible des Avengers. L'un d'eux les avait vu partir et se mit à les poursuivre. L'un des deux hommes d'HYDRA le repéra et commença à lui tirer dessus. Sam évita avec difficultés les balles et se rapprocha peu à peu de la voiture. Le conducteur tourna soudainement à droite et Sam n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le lampadaire qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Il se le prit de plein fouet.

"- Les gars, ils se sont tirés avec Alix, j'ai pas pu les rattraper. Signala-t-il à ses coéquipiers.

\- C'est pas possible Sam, comment tu as pu les laissés s'échapper avec elle ? Demanda Stark, sur les nerfs.

\- Un obstacle m'a bloqué la route.

\- Quel genre d'obstacle ?

\- ... Juste un obstacle, pas besoin d'en savoir plus."

Il coupa la communication avec ses coéquipiers et se releva difficilement, ses membres encore endoloris par le choc.

...

Du côté des agents d'HYDRA et d'Alix, les choses se compliquaient. Un motard les poursuivait et ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher. L'homme sur les sièges arrières de la voiture lui tirait dessus sans relâche mais finit par manquer de munitions.

"- Putain, j'ai plus munitions, passe moi ton arme !"

Le conducteur lui donna son arme et l'homme recommença à tirer. Le motard esquiva toute les balles et se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Alix, jusque là inactive, pris le volant des mains du conducteur et le tourna. La voiture fonça dans une autre. Le choc fut violent mais Alix repris peu à peu ses esprits, et aidé par le motard, sortit de la voiture et monta sur la moto. L'homme à l'arrière de la voiture se réveilla, et en voyant que sa cible allait fuir, tenta de les tuer mais le motard fut plus rapide et lui tira une balle dans la tête. Le conducteur quant à lui était toujours inconscient, peut-être même mort suite à l'accident.

"- S'il te plait, fais vite. Le S.H.I.E.L.D est aussi à mes trousses. Dit la jeune blonde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver mais c'est hors de question que je les laisse t'attraper. Lui répondit une voix féminine."

Elle donna un casque à la blonde, démarra la moto et s'en alla, Alix bien accroché à elle.

...

"- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des incapables ! Comment puis-je vous faire confiance ? Comment le monde pourrait-il vous faire confiance ? Vous n'êtes même pas fichu d'attraper cette petite peste ! Cria Ross.

\- Monsieur ?"

Une femme rentra doucement dans la pièce, peu rassuré par le fait que son patron soit aussi énervé.

"- Quoi ?!

\- C'est à propos de la jeune femme que vous recherchez, il semblerait que les deux agents d'HYDRA qui l'avaient enlevés soient morts. Des témoins l'ont vu monter sur une moto noire. Elle était accompagné par une autre femme, nous n'avons pas pu avoir de description physique concrète. Nous savons seulement que cette autre femme était vêtue d'une tenue noire, qu'elle portait un casque de moto mais que des cheveux roux en dépassaient.

\- Cela ne va pas beaucoup nous avancer. Au moins, elle n'est pas aux mains d'HYDRA. Mais d'où peut bien sortir cette femme ? Se demanda Ross. Serait-il possible qu'Alix ait une alliée et que c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est échappé de la base d'HYDRA ?

\- C'est possible, mais pourquoi cette "alliée" n'est pas venu lui prêter main forte lors de son évasion ? Dit Steve.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a eut un imprévu. Les agents d'HYDRA patrouillait un peu partout, ça ne devait pas être aussi simple qu'elle l'espérait.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai plus ma prisonnière. Et c'est de votre faute.

\- Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas une prisonnière. Stark fit la remarque.

\- Fermez-la Stark ! Vous êtes insupportable. Maintenant sortez tous d'ici !"

Ils sortirent tous du bureau de Ross, déçu par leur échec cuisant.

...

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ? Demanda Alix.

\- On va s'infiltrer dans une base d'HYDRA, il y a quelques données qui pourrait fortement m'intéresser. Lui répondit la rousse.

\- J'imagine que ma capacité de clonage sera bien utile.

\- Ainsi que tes compétences d'espionne.

\- Lohan, tu sais que ça ne va pas être aisé ?

\- Bien sûr, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Seulement, il me faut absolument ces données."

La blonde la regarda, sceptique. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, elle avait peur qu'HYDRA ne la capture à nouveau et la transforme en un monstre sanguinaire.

"- C'est vraiment risqué ...

\- Il me faut ces données, il s'agit de sauver mon monde. HYDRA devient trop dangereux, maintenant qu'ils ont trouvé le moyen de voyager dans mon monde, il menace de tous nous tuer ! Je ne peux pas les laisser faire.

\- Je sais. Je t'aiderai ...

\- Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça. Cette pierre qu'il y a en toi, comme je te l'avais déjà dit, ils l'ont trouvé dans mon monde et il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils en trouvent d'autres. Il va également falloir que j'efface certains de leurs fichiers. Heureusement que je suis plutôt doué en informatique. Ria-t-elle. Allez, au travail maintenant. Nous devons élaboré un plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

"- Heidi ?

\- Non.

\- Margaret ?

\- Non plus.

\- Joan ?

\- Abandonne Steve.

\- Caroline ?

\- Non ! Arrête d'insister Steve, aucune de ces femmes ne me plait."

Steve fixa son meilleur ami et dans un dernier espoir, lui dit :

"- Megan ?"

Bucky, complètement exaspéré par Steve, souffla puis sortit de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

"- Bucky revient ! C'est quoi ton genre de fille maintenant ?"

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

"- Pourquoi vous insistez autant Rogers ? Demanda Stark. Vous ne voyez pas que votre copain mal rasé à flashé sur la blondinette qu'on avait ramené ici ?

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, je pense surtout qu'il se voit en elle. Il ne veut pas qu'elle subisse la même chose que lui.

\- Pour moi, il n'y a pas que ça mais pensez ce que vous voulez."

Stark se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour. Les autres regardèrent Steve.

"- Alors Captain, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant qu'Alix nous a échappé ? Ross ne nous fait plus confiance et j'ai bien l'impression que Stark a raison. Il suffit de regarder le comportement de Bucky, depuis qu'elle a disparu il tourne en rond et il est sur les nerfs. Lui signala Clint.

\- Je ne sais pas, nous sommes dans une situation complexe. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de localiser Alix et cette fille dont on nous a parlé."

Stark entra en trombe dans la salle de réunion, un café à la main.

"- J'ai croisé Ross en allant me chercher à boire. Il est toujours aussi remonté mais il nous confit une nouvelle mission."

…

 _Quelques jours plus tard :_

Les deux filles était fin prêtes à mettre leur plan à exécution. Il fallait qu'elles s'introduisent dans la base d'HYDRA, pour cela il fallait qu'elles soient très discrètes. Afin de rentrer dans la base en toute discrétion, elles décidèrent de passer par le toit. Elles s'occupèrent des quelques gardes qui s'y trouvaient puis se faufilèrent dans un vieux conduit d'aération.

"- Punaise ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils n'ont pas nettoyer ce truc-là ? L'odeur est vraiment nauséabonde ! Se plaignit Lohan.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils l'aient déjà nettoyé un jour."

Elles continuèrent leur chemin. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'arrêtèrent et Lohan sortit son téléphone pour y afficher une carte de la base.

"- J'ai vraiment bien fait de faire des repérages.

\- D'habitude tu n'en fais pas ? Lui demanda Alix.

\- J'y vais souvent en mode suicide.

\- Très rassurant, vraiment très rassurant."

Elles regardèrent et continuèrent à avancer dans les conduits. Malheureusement pour elles, une alarme retentit.

"- Merde, on a dû nous repérer ! Chuchota la blonde.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il va falloir faire demi-tour.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas laisser tomber, il me faut absolument ces données.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu ne vois qu'on est coincées là !

\- On est pas coincées, s'il faut que je me batte pour les avoir, alors je le ferai.

\- Il faut qu'on se batte maintenant, génial ! Ils doivent très nombreux, on a aucune chance !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu te clone et on se débarasse des hommes d'HYDRA, on prend les données et on se tire de là.

\- Tu plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu étais du genre suicidaire.

\- Il faut savoir prendre des risques. Allez on y va !"

Elles ouvrirent la grille et glissèrent dans la pièce. C'était sombre mais elles pouvaient tout de même voir que c'était complètement vide.

"- Et maintenant, c'est par où ?"

Lohan regarda sa carte et montra une porte.

"- Par là. Indiqua la jeune femme. Clone toi, on risque d'avoir de mauvaises surprises en ouvrant cette porte.

\- Elle donne sur quoi ?

\- Un couloir ainsi que la salle informatique principale. Et crois-moi, cette salle est assez particulière."

La blonde la regarda, intriguée puis se clona. Elle fit apparaître 4 clones. Lohan ouvrit très légèrement la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun garde puis fit signe à Alix qu'elles pouvaient sortir. En sortant de la pièce, les filles découvrirent un petit couloir. Elles marchèrent puis tombèrent sur une grande salle informatique de plusieurs étages. Elles se trouvaient tout en haut et pouvaient voir entièrement la salle. Au milieu se trouvaient des postes informatiques, pour la plupart déjà utilisés et tout autour, des escaliers et des ascenseurs menant aux différents étages.

"- Je t'avais dit que c'était assez particulier."

En bas, elles virent des soldats s'agiter, comme s'ils étaient à la recherche d'intrus.

"- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit nous qu'ils cherchent.

\- D'autres intrus ? Mais qui est assez abrutis pour se faire repérer aussi facilement ?"

…

"- Merci beaucoup Clint, grâce à toi on est repérés.

\- Ça mettra un peu d'ambiance, les missions d'infiltration ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

\- La mort par contre ça a l'air d'être ton truc. Rétorqua Natasha.

\- On ne va pas mourir Nath'.

\- Nous non, mais toi en rentrant de cette mission, je te jure que tu vas le payer !"

Natasha en avait plus que marre que l'équipe passe pour une équipe remplie d'incapables et la bêtise de Clint n'allait pas arranger les choses.


End file.
